An Alicorn's Destiny
by StormDash
Summary: Princess Celestia is gone, Twilight Has gone over the edge and rainbow dash now can do magic! Rainbow Dash has become an alicorn and is there a certain some-pony that has been flying around in her mind? find out in this exciting/Romantic Fanfiction!
1. Down Fall

**#1- down fall**

**by: Icestar12**

** Twilight woke up, horns were blaring she shot out of her bed rarity and applejack were at her door "what is that horrible noise!?" Rarity covered up her ears "poor opalescence, she is scared to death by the noise" Rarity pouted. There was a crash upstairs "what in tarnation!" Applejack screamed over the loud blaring rainbow dash zoomed over to the three with fluttershy's tail in her mouth. "fluttershy! it's okay" twilight encouraged the shakened pony "n...n...n...no it's not" fluttershy pouted there was a pounding at the door "where's pinkie," applejack asked as the door came of it's hinges and came slamming onto the library's floor. three royal guards came running in and grabbed the five ponies and threw them into a caridge.**

** "where am i?" Rainbow Dash asked painfully through gritted teeth."ouch Rainbow Dash get off my tail!" applejack pulled her tail out of the pile of ponies. After a few minutes, a grey guard walked towards them "rainbow dash, and twilight sparkle," he wondered over to an iron door and pushed it open "Princess Celestia needs you two." he scowls and walks through it with Rainbow Dash and Twilight following close behind. Celestia sat warily in her throne her once beautiful mane was now dull and ugly. " Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped. "what happened!" Rainbow Dash finished her sentence. Princess Celestia stood up slowly "i'm not immortal" she said sickly. the Two just nodded " there is one that will take my place and it will be one of you" she said ignoring the gasps that came from Rainbow Dash and Twilight.**

** "one who is fast and brave, who holds the color of loyalty in her hooves" Princess Celestia said stronger but got weaker. She looked a twilight and then at rainbow Dash "Twilight you are loyal to me and your studies, you are brave enough to fight a roaring tiger but," she stopped and turned to rainbow dash "but Rainbow Dash is faster, brave enough to fight a mighty Dragon, and she is the element of loyalty!" she said as two guards came and walked Twilight back to the room they were in before. "Rainbow Dash are you ready to become an alicorn princess!" Princess Celestia asked as Rainbow Dash shook her head eagerly. Princess Celestia gathered up all her strengh and shot a bolt of magic at Rainbow Dash, sending her flying up in the air. Princess Celestia dropped to the floor and whispered "please rule equestria good" Rainbow Dash held back a tear as she watched Princess Celestia breathe her last breath.**


	2. Transformation

**chapter 2 **

**transformation**

** Rainbow dash screamed in agony as her wings grew to superior lengths. She was lowered onto the ground as she felt on top of her head "what in celestia's name is that!?" She screamed as ran to the nearest mirror. There was a slight bump on her head " Awesome!" she jumps up "I'm an alicorn!" she eagerly trots around the empty room, until the iron door slid open and three royal guards trotted over to her, "majesty, come this way!" one of them said and guided her back the way she came before her transformation.**

** Rainbow Dash looked through a glass window showing the room her and her friends were in before she came an alicorn "no-pony said my friends couldn't come with me?" she said puzzled as they stopped in front of the window, she stopped herself before she could tap on the glass. Her friends were laughing at pinkie pie like usual. " come on majesty we have to," the guard grabbed rainbow dash leg, she pulled away " in order for me to come," she stopped and turned around sharply pointing at her friends "they have to come with me!" she said as the three guards looked at each other, "fine, you go get her friends," the first guard pointed to the third guard. The third guard scurried away " Quickly!" he yelled after him.**

** Rainbow Dash walked reluclantly down a narrow hallway to the her royal throne " i promise, your friends will be there waiting for you" he encouraged " finally!" Rainbow Dash raced off towards her friends. "AJ, and pinkie,and everyone else!" She greeted them with a big group hug "woah dash, what's that!" pinkie pie jumped up and down "ewww, it better not be an infection!" Rarity shreeched. "oh" she whispered loud enough for them to hear "it's a horn" she said looking down "A WHAT!?" some-pony screamed**

**what will happen next? who was the pony that screamed? found out in the next chapter (Jealousy sparkles)**


	3. jealousy sparkles

**note: i'm requesting oc's , PM for more imformation thanks!**

**chapter 3:**

**jealousy sparkles**

**Twilight Sparkles teleports her way to Rainbow Dash. She angrily slaps the growing horn giving Rainbow Dash a spine-trembling tingle. "ouch, not so hard please!" Rainbow Dash complains as she rubs her growing horn, Twilight moves to her wings, first tugging gently at them after a few seconds of that she yanks the wings as hard as she could "owwwwww" Rainbow Dash spins around knocking Twilight down "what was that for!" She angrily scowls at the Purple unicorn "well i don't know about you guys, but I say your faking!"Twilight exclaims smiling. "wha..." Rainbow Dash slowly walks towards the unicorn. "come any closer and i swear!" Twilight threatens as two guards come up behind her (one with a light green coat and brown mane and another with a red coat and a yellow mane), they both grab her and drag her away " i'm telling you she's an imposter, an imposter..." Twilight screams as she is dragged relucantly away. "NO, Twilight!" Spike races after them being held back by rarity's magic. "Spike she going to be just fine" applejack said as rarity lifted spike onto her back like twilight does and walks towards the doors "wait where are you guys going" Rainbow Dash asked "well i don't know what ya'll doing but i got some buckin to do" Applejack said. "I got to get Spikey-wikey home" Rarity said in a cute baby voice. "Pinkie and i have animals to feed" fluttershy said softly, as Rainbow Dash's friends left the room.**

**Rainbow Dash slumped into the throne, when the doors creaked open just ever so slightly. "hello?" Rainbow Dash got up to check as she neared the door it slammed tightly shut "hey who's out there?" she screamed through the door hoping to get an answer **_**why do I try no-pony in their right mind would answer to a question like that, **_**she thought to herself but, she decided to try again louder this time " who's out there open this door right now! that was an order from your princess!" she shouted. Rainbow Dash turned around to go back to the seat when the doors swung open "majesty? are you okay?" a guard flew into the room "who are you!" Rainbow Dash asked through narrowed eyes "my name is cloud gazer!" he said putting a hoof up to his helmet. " you aren't a royal guard!" Rainbow Dash inspected him "why... yes i am!" he stuttered, sweat was dripping down his forehead "nope, can't be my guards wouldn't be stuttering like that or sweating like that either," she stopped to inspect him more. "well...I...I...I" he stuttered some more "you what!?" she asked demanding for an answer. "i've come for..."**

**sorry everyone have to stop here got to leave a cliff hanger right?!  
**


	4. Cloud's story

note: i'm still acepting OC's! enjoy the story!

chapter 4- cloud's story

Cloud Gazer looked around the room, "don't lie to me" Rainbow Dash's voice boomed through the room. Cloud Gazer looked at Rainbow Dash " i've come for..." he stopped and looked down at his hooves then back up at Rainbow."who'd you come for cloud Gazer?!" Rainbow Dash stared at him in horror as his frown turned into a big grin."for you" he said in a deeper voice, he grabs Rainbow Dash and flies out of the palace in a blur."get off me!" Rainbow Dash struggled to get away but she couldn't get free. "why are you doing this?" she asked sadly thinking about never seeing her friends again. "i have to. " he whispered over and over again "you have to, what? Rainbow dash could keep her voice from sounding shakey, anymore, Cloud dust snapped out of the mini trance he was in and dropped Rainbow Dash in a dark room, he followed her " where am i, answer my questions!" she ordered him. "Okay, first your in evergreen chamber," he started nervously. "The what chamber?!" She said as her voice echoed around the pitch black Room. "The...the... Evergreen Chambers" he stutter anxiously "and before you say anything, the Evergreen Chambers are equestria's largest chambers, they are sound-proof and Pitch black," he describes the horrifying chambers. "why, am i here though?" Rainbow Dash asked getting mad now. "let me begin from the start," he said as Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to Argue. "Trust me, we have time," he said, and Rainbow Dash shut her mouth when he answered her unspoken question.

"when i was born i was a pale grey and my mane was dull, and most fillys and colts have their eyes open and they cry, but I wasn't like them, my eyes were shut and i was silent. My parents were scared that I wasn't going to live, and they had a right to be scared," he stopped to plop down on the mossy floor. "So my father went to the highest mountain to find her," he stopped again. "who?" Rainbow Dash asked " Queen Aura, thats who, a horrible alicorn that feast on young ponies emotions," he screamed. "But my father didn't care, all he cared about was me living. He went to her and gave away my Freedom, He gave away my Freedom for my Life. Years later my coat was grey and my mane was shiny and I was happy not knowing that I was a slave myself," he stopped again to wipe away a tear. "let's skip a few more years, so I'm about sixteen when our door flew off it's hinges, I was knocked out and when I woke up, I was in a horrible room filled with weird ponies, none were my parents though, That's when I seen her first! A Dark Purple mare with bright Red eyes and a dark blue mane, Everything about her was SCARY!" he strained to keep his voice down. "she came over to me, and used her powers to control me, to control my mind! Everything I once had was torn away from me as I became her servant, I couldn't run away for she might of killed me, I couldn't hide for she would find me." he sounded like he was going crazy but he rambled on " years and years of terrorizing ponies, years of torture can make a pony mad, but I had one thing that she could rip out of me," he said calming down "my memories..., but a year later Queen aura had a daughter, she named her magenta sun, magenta was even worse then her mother and I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. Magenta found me and she tried to hurt me but before she could i pleaded with all my heart, that i would do anything, anything at all." he stopped at the memory, the horrors. "and what did she make you do?" Rainbow Dash asked "she told me that she would spare me if I showed her I was loyal to her and her mother, so I had to bring you to her so you could die..."


	5. Magenta sun

Chapter 5

darkness awaits

Rainbow Dash looked at the long corridor with only one or two torches lighting its way "I'm sorry cloud gazer I really am, like applejack says, one rotten apple shouldn't spoil the rest" She encouraged the grey stallion "let's just go..." He said as he wandered into the corridor with his head down, Rainbow dash following close behind him. In front of them something snap, a tree root or stick something, Cloud gazer heard it and stepped in front of the cyan alicorn " stay back!" he yelled into the growing blackness, when the corridor lit up for a second when something or someone threw a bolt of magic at them. Rainbow dash pushed cloud gazer down away from the magic bolt, she reflected with her own magic. Her horn has grown to superior lengths over the past few days. "Who's out there! show yourself NOW!" Rainbow dash looked at the stallion and when she looked back up she squinted to see A figure moving slowly in the dark "who's there?" She demanded. the figure walked to a spot with a torch, the torch showed a purple Mare standing, waiting. "wait, what are _you _doing here!" Rainbow dash cursed under her breath. Cloud gazer stood back up and dusted himself off "duck!" She said and he was pushed back down as another bolt went flying above his head. " you shouldn't of been picked, I should of!" The mare charged down the corridor , faster then Rainbow dash expected. The mare headbutted Rainbow Dash, knocking the breathe out of her. "Ow!" She struggled to get back on her hooves, failing she flopped back down. The mare walked over to Rainbow dash eagerly "i've been waiting for this!" She said pointing her horn at Rainbow dash. "NO!, magenta sun has to kill her!" Cloud gazer flew into the purple pony smashing her into the opposite wall, knocking her out. "come on!" cloud gazer urged the cyan Alicorn. The two raced down the corridor, farther and farther away from the purple mare. "Thank you" Rainbow Dash whispered half to herself, half to cloud gazer. He must of heard her for he replied with a sincere nod.

There was a larger chamber with a beam of light shining down from the ceiling. "Where are we?" Rainbow Dash slowed to a trot as they enter the chamber. " we are in the center of The Evergreen Chambers" Cloud gazer said sitting down, in the center of the beam it looked light a spotlight. Rainbow Dash looked into Cloud gazer's dark green eyes _is it me or is he cute?_ Rainbow dash thought to herself, at the thought she slightly shook herself. "what's wrong" cloud gazer asked. "Nothing!" Rainbow dash said quickly. Cloud gazer nodded, as the caverns rumbled, _it's time, _Cloud gazer stood up " let's go" he whispered, as he led her to a pitch black corridor, then turned to a locked iron door. A pony looked through the peep hole " ah magenta is waiting for you!" The pony's voice was deep and erie, as the pony opened the door rainbow dash walked into the room. The pony was a stallion he had scars and he looked mean but scared. Clod gazer led Rainbow dash into another room with three long hallways, decorated with diffrent colored wallpaper. "Where are we?" Rainbow dash asked her voice was steady. There was a deep laugh going down the hallway with the blood red wallpaper, "let's go" Cloud gazer raced down the hallway with Rainbow dash quickly flying behind him. They stopped infront of two huge doors "trust me, I'll keep you safe." He promised as he pushed open the doors and galloped inside.

Magenta Sun laughed in joy as cloud gazer and Rainbow dash entered the room. "I've been waiting for this!" She squealed, her neatly combed mane swayed side to side as she got up. Rainbow dash gulped she had bright blue eyes and a magenta colored coat. Beautiful but deadly. "Ok...i'm ready!" She said with a horrifying grin, as she put a hoof under Rainbow's chin and pulled it up "Ready for what!?" Rainbow dash asked "To kill you!" She whispered in Rainbow Dash ear.


	6. Striking Back

chapter 6

Striking Back

_**Author's note- This Chapter has a bit of Violence! Read at your own risk! ;)**_

Magenta put her hoof back onto the floor "Cloud Gazer, lock all of the door and windows" She demanded the grey stallion. Cloud Gazer looked up and walked away, "yes Princess" he said as he locked up the doors and windows. "Now! Rainbow Dash you will perish!" Magenta Sun rammed into Rainbow Dash's side. Rainbow Dash recovered quickly and bolted to the other side of the Huge room, she let her gaze slide over To Cloud Gazer the stallion looked sad and looked liked he seen a ghost, her gaze slid back over to Magenta "why hello!" she grinned her face was close to Rainbow Dash's Face. A bolt of magic was shot and rainbow dash banged against the stone wall. rainbow dash screamed in agony, as she heard a horrid crack. Magenta laughed in joy as rainbow Dash slithered down the wall, half awake. Cloud Gazer eyes shot wide open in dismay _i must help Rainbow Dash! _he thought to himself. Cloud Gazer galloped towards Magenta gradually getting faster and faster until he's running, Cloud Gazer puts his head down and runs towards Magenta. Rainbow Dash looked up at the Magenta mare, she had her hoof in the air ready to squish Rainbow Dash. Cloud Gazer head-butted magenta in the side, He watch magenta fall to the floor in confusion. Rainbow Dash struggled to get up "wha..wha...what just...happ.." Rainbow Dash coughed up some blood she watched in dismay as the blood fell to the floor _what happened, I never lose! _she thought to herself. Magenta got up after sometime she gained her balance " Cloud Gazer!" she screamed a some debris fell from the ceiling "what have you done!" she charged up all her magic and aimed at Rainbow Dash "you will pay!" she whispered as she shot the magic at her.

"But, Princess Luna!" Twilight tried to argue with the Dark blue alicorn. "NO buts Twilight since Princess Celestia has...deceased," Princess Luna stopped to wipe a tear "and since Rainbow Dash is gone, and she can't teach you," Princess Luna went on. _not like I would let her train me! _Twilight thought as she smiled. "Twilight! i see nothing funny with the topic we are on!" Luna scolded the purple mare. "Anyway just because Princess Celestia choose Rainbow Dash to be the next Princess of equestria, Doesn't mean you can go storming out like that!" Princess Luna walked towards A window, " your lucky that i could get you out of..." Luna was interupted, "please Princess Luna don't remind of that horrible place" Twilight looked down at her hooves. "Yes well, I will now have to teach you Everything Princess Celestia hasn't" Princess Luna said. "i don't care, princess luna I should of been Choosen not that Rainbow FREAK!, i Should of became an Alicorn!" Twilight Screamed on the top of her lungs. "Twilight, is that what all of this is about?" Princess Luna asked as Twilight just nodded " Twilight the only reason why Princess Celestia chose Rainbow Dash over you is because you have plenty to learn!" Princess Luna explained "it wasn't because Rainbow Dash is better than you or that She can learn faster than you or anything like that!" Princess Luna was holding up Twilight's chin "Everypony is the same, nopony is better and nopony is worse" Twilight jerked her chin from Princess Luna's hoof and walked out of the room _who does Princess Luna think she is! Princess of the no it alls! _Twilight laughed at that.


	7. Barely Escaped

Chapter 7

Barely Escaped

**Author's note- I'm still accepting OC's! enjoy!**

Rainbow Dash frozen in place with terror just stared at the bolt of magic "NO!" Cloud Gazer screamed as he jumped to block the magic Bolt, Cloud Gazer flew in front of Rainbow Dash just as the bolt of magic slammed into him. Rainbow Dash looked at him then at Magenta Sun, Something Snapped in Rainbow Dash "you!" Rainbow Dash whispered with narrowed eyes, Magenta Sun looked stunned _well...well...well Cloud Gazer the hero! _Magenta Sun chuckled. Rainbow Dash struggled to put Cloud Gazer on her back something thick and hot trickled down her back and along her side, Rainbow Dash couldn't stop now to check if he was okay, not yet. Rainbow Dash silently made her way over to a window she slowly unlocked a window, when her hoof slipped and the lock clattered against the glass, Magenta Sun snapped back into reality "No you don't!" she scowled as she charged up her magic to shoot another bolt at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked at Magenta Sun then back at the window she pushed it open and gather up all her strength and heaved her and Cloud Gazer up when something push her out she tumbled out of the window as she looked up she said Magenta's big grin "goodbye Rainbow Crash!" Magenta Sun laughed as Rainbow Dash fell farther down with Cloud Gazer right below her, she tried to use her wings to catch up with Cloud Gazer. She caught him and heaved upwards just before they hit the ground "NO!" screamed Magenta Sun as she slammed the window shut.

Rainbow Dash flew farther and farther away, when something snapped, her and Cloud Gazer plummeted towards a forest. Rainbow Dash crashed onto a tree branch and slid off and landed on the ground. Cloud Gazer landed on the ground right beside Rainbow Dash he was bleeding badly, Rainbow struggled to get up but she somehow managed. "Cloud Gazer!" she coughed up more blood as she slowly made her way to him. Rainbow Dash sat down and inspected Cloud Gazer, somehow she knew how to heal him even if it couldn't heal him completely he could as least travel, Magenta Sun probably had her guards looking for them now. "Cloud Gazer!" she said again as she put her horn on his forehead, she thought about healing him and thats all she thought about as Cloud Gazer was being surround by Rainbow Dash's magic Aura. Cloud Gazer coughed and looked up at Rainbow Dash "Thank you, Rainbow... uh... I mean Princess Rainbow Dash" he said as he dusted himself off "How did you heal me?" he said as he Noticed Rainbow Dash's wing. " I don't know," Rainbow Dash gasped in Pain as Cloud Gazer lifted her wing up gently "what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm inspecting." he replied, "Princess Rainbow..." he was interupted, "please call me Rainbow Dash!" she said. "uh, okay." he said as he looked into her eyes "your wing is..." he said. _this is going to KILL her! _he thought to himself. "what!?" she said getting frightened. "it's broken" he said as he watched Rainbow Dash's eyes fill with sadness. "broken...broken...BROKEN!" Rainbow Dash's voice got louder "Do you know how important my wings are to me!" Rainbow dash screamed at Cloud Gazer, Rainbow Dash continued not letting Cloud Gazer answer "I wanted to do great things, but I need my wings to do them!" She said not even afraid to cry infront of Cloud Gazer. "What did you want to do?" He asked as he looked Rainbow Dash in the Eye " you don't need wings for everything!" Cloud Gazer said solemnly "NO! you don't get it I can do the Sonic Rainboom, I can get into the wonderbolt's academy, but without my wings I wouldn't be able to do any of that stuff!" she said sadly. " No you couldn't but you don't need your wings to make friends, or to have fun, or...or...or find your...special some-pony" Cloud Gazer said as Rainbow Dash Looked back up at him. "But I'm Rainbow Dash!" she said, " and I'm Cloud Gazer!" he said sarcastically. "Hahaha" she said with a fake smile. "so your the famous Rainbow Crash?!" he laughed "Nooooo!" she said, Cloud Gazer got up "Mares and Gentle-colts, please give a hoof to the all mighty the oh so famous RAINBOW...CRASH!" He said in his best announcer voice, as rainbow dash fell over laughing "what?! you gotta admit I'd be a pretty awesome Annoucer!" he said happily_ I wish I could just tell you that I love you! _he looked at her and sighed and looked away.


	8. Princess Luna?

Chapter 8

Princess Luna?

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky, dark storm clouds were scattered around it. "That's weird..." Rainbow Dash stated when she looked down at Cloud Gazer, he was sound asleep snoring like Pound Cake use to do. Rainbow Dash smiled and looked back up at the sky, The sun was setting, its purplish-pinkish glow made the moon seem weak, _I wonder who sets the sun now?_ Rainbow Dash Thought as she watch the last light of the sun go down behind the horizon. When the trees started to sway back and forth, _How, how are the trees moving!_ Rainbow Dash back away _Theres isn't even any wind!_ . Magenta Sun probably didn't send any guards because they never came and because of Rainbow Dash's broken wing, and Cloud Gazer is still to weak to travel. When a frightened blue mare came running out of some bracken.

"Princess Luna?" Rainbow Dash said utterly confused _why is she here? I must be dreaming! _Rainbow Dash thought "I must be dreaming!" Rainbow Dash said what she was thinking. "No you aren't dreaming my dear princess!" Princess Luna bowed "Princess Luna what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Rainbow Dash sat down waiting for an answer " Well Twilight and I were discussing the issue about her storming out on you," Princess Luna Started at the beginning of the story. "And she got mad because you're an Alicorn and she isn't, so she stormed out of the palace and I can't find her anywhere!"princess Luna said, her eyes clouded with worry. "Princess Luna! Don't fret I'm sure she okay!" Rainbow Dash tried to calm down the panicked mare. "But I could only fear for the worse!" Princess Luna said as she looked up at the star covered sky. "She could be in danger!" Princess Luna. _or just she bit off more than she could chew! _ Rainbow dash thought smugly

Cloud Gazer poked his head up sleepily, "what with...all the noise?" he grumbled half awake half asleep. He opened his eyes just a bit "Princess Luna?" Cloud Gazer said uncertainly, then he sat straight up "oh uh...Princess Luna it's so nice to meet you" Cloud Gazer Bowed. Rainbow Dash looked at him then chuckled softly. " What are you two mares talking about?" Cloud Gazer asked. "Well, Twilight Sparkles is gone! and we don't know if she's in trouble or if she's just way over her head!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Luna, her head was down and she looked like she was crying _why is she crying? She barely knew Twilight! _Rainbow Dash looked away and then looked back at Princess Luna "So what are we going to do about this?" Princess Luna looked up "What can we do?" Cloud Gazer asked followed with a yawn. "We got to go find her!" Princess Luna said with a smile.

"Why do we have to go after her!" Cloud Gazer said as he pushed aside a big fern. "Princess Luna has to go back to the Palace, she can't go running around Equestria all day long, looking for Twilight!" Rainbow Explained, ducking as the fern came swinging back into place. "I still think that if Princess Luna cared so much about Twilight then she would of at least thought about coming to find her with us," Cloud Gazer said. "Plus what if Twilight just needed to be alone for away, and by the sound of it, I wouldn't want to be you right now!" Cloud Gazer stopped to look around for any danger. "What do you mean, Cloud Gazer?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well by the sound of it, Princess Luna described Twilight as being somewhat jealous of you," He said when he stopped. Rainbow Dash admiring the scenery, almost ran into him. "Hey Cloud Gazer why'd ya stop?" Rainbow Dash asked getting Annoyed. "hush!" Cloud Gazer slowly walked around some bushes carefully watching where he stepped, He looked around, there was a beach the tides were low but there were three ponies whispering to each other, always looking behind there back. _who are there? and why do they look so jumpy?_ Cloud Gazer thought when some-pony tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped around in a 180 degree "For Celestia's sake! Cloud Gazer, what is the matter with you!" Rainbow Dash asked when she saw the three ponies.


	9. Misty, Jet, and FlameDust

Chapter 9

misty, Jet, and flame

Cloud gazer looked at the ponies again "look, I say we should attack from behind, like a sneak attack" Cloud Gazer drew a stratedy in the dirt with his hoof. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "look," she said as she smeared his plan. "They seem friendly, let's just go and..." Rainbow Dash stopped when she saw Cloud Gazer's expression. "they might seem friendly, but they aren't let's just go and sneak from be..." Cloud Gazer stopped when he noticed Rainbow Dash has went to say hello. "Stubborn mare!" he cursed under his breath. Rainbow Dash walked close to the ponies, one was an Earth Pony, and the other two were Pegasi. "hello!" Rainbow Dash kindly greeted them. The ponies Jumped off of the rocks they were sitting on "stay back!" the Earth Pony's voice sounded shaky and she was trembling, Cloud Gazer ran out of the bushes to Protect Rainbow Dash if she needed it. "ya'll stay back now" The dark grey pegasus warned them, in an accent similar to Applejack's. "we aren't here to hurt you,"Cloud Gazer explained. the Earth pony nodded "my name is MistyMoon but everypony calls me misty, this is Jet," Misty introduced the dark grey pegasus. "And this is FlameDust" Misty pointed to the other pegasus. _hmm, Flamedust's coat is similar to SpitFire's! thats some weird stuff. _Rainbow Dash thought as she looked at the orange Stallion.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked as she sat on a rock near FlameDust. "well we had to hide somewhere from...from...from Magenta Sun!" Misty whispered Magenta's name like it was forbidden to say. "you ran into her too!" Rainbow Dash sighed "yea we did. See Magenta tried to kill Flame, and I couldn't let that happen! His sister left him and no-pony was nice to him. But I couldn't just let her kill him!" Jet started to tell the story about How they nearly escaped Magenta's horrid curse." We left and we travelled for about 2 days when we found Misty, she doesn't even know who Magenta Sun is, and I'm not going to be the one to tell her about Magenta!" Jet said. "I was a...guard for Magenta but I was called a slave, one day I tried to Rescue this mare, Magenta killed her though. she thought that if she killed her that the new princess would come and Magenta could...could...could kill her." Flame told his story, "The mares name was... was Swiftstorm? or something like that." Flame said again trying to remember the mare's name. "Swiftstar...?" Rainbow Dash had her head down. "yeah... that was her name, Swiftstar" Flame said. Rainbow Dash eyes became watery she couldn't take all of this sadness inside her, she just had a piece of her heart ripped out of her. _ no...no...NO! not Swiftstar why her!? _Rainbow Dash got up her head still down, she slowly raised it and turned to the forest and raced off "Rainbow Dash" Cloud Gazer got up, when FlameDust put his hoof on Cloud Gazer's shoulder "I'll go after her!" he said and he zipped into the air.

FlameDust flew above the trees looking for the very light cerulean mare. _What did I say wrong? _Flame Dust asked himself in confusion "What did I do wrong?" He whispered. his maroon mane blew back as the wind hit his face, "maybe I should look lower down?" he said as he floated to the ground. Flame Dust looked around, parting ferns and bushes looking around trees. He doesn't even know how far he has gone from the beach. _Maybe it would help if I called for her?_ he thought for himself. "Rainbow Dash?" He said softly, _oh no! that's not going to do! _he thought to himself "Rainbow Dash?!" FlameDust yelled. "Where are you?" he yelled again hoping for an answer, right beside him a bush rustled. He walked over to it and parted it so he could search. "Rainbow Dash!?" His eyes filled with pity "could you keep a secret FlameDust?" Rainbow Dash asked the fur beneath her eyes were darker then usual, FlameDust nodded "come and we'll take a walk" He reached out his hoof for Rainbow Dash to grab which she did and they took a walk talking about how the nature is splendid and FlameDust Tried to avoid talking about Swiftstar. But it accidentally slipped!


	10. unexpected

Chapter 10

unexpected

**author's note- If you don't like a little romance(this chapter isn't for you) readers read at your own risk :P**

FlameDust stopped "why were you so upset about Swiftstar?" FlameDust asked not aware that it slipped out. Rainbow Dash looked at him her eyes were still watery but she wasn't crying anymore. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked him again. " Yes Rainbow Dash...I can" FlameDust told Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looked down at the ground, it just started to rain, Rainbow Dash looked up she was crying again. She pressed her muzzle into his coat "Swiftstar mean't soooo much to me, she was so supportive, so loving!" She was drenched her mane was dark and it felt heavy, but she needed to get this out. "Swiftstar was my," Rainbow Dash looked at FlameDust "my...mother" she looked down and started to trot away "wait up!" FlameDust called after "I have something to tell you!" he said, rainbow dash stopped and waited for FlameDust to catch up "what do you have to tell me?" Rainbow Dash asked curious. "it's about my sister." FlameDust said. that caught Rainbow Dash's attention."go on" she encouraged him. "my sister is...is...is a wonderbolt" FlameDust started. "Which one?" Rainbow Dash asked getting a little impatient. "Spitfire!" He said solemnly. "oh and I wanted to give you this," he said in a happier way, "give me wha..." Rainbow Dash was cut off when FlameDust grabbed her and pulled her closer. "For this." He whispered to her as he lightly Kissed her, he let her go and ran off. Rainbow Dash stunned about what just happened raced off after him. (to bad her wing is broken)

Cloud Gazer was pacing back and forth mumbling stuff "where are they!" he whispered. "um, Cloud Gazer?" Misty tried to get his attention. "what if he couldn't find her?!" he whispered some more obviously he didn't here Misty. "what if Magenta got her!" he started to pace back and forth faster whispering more and more. "CLOUD GAZER!" Misty screamed at the grey Stallion, "what?!" he yelled back. "they're back!" she said softly as she pointed to them. Rainbow Dash is standing close to FlameDust. _why are they standing so close! What happened out there? I knew it, I just knew it! I should of been out there looking for her not Flame... Wait a minute...FlameDust was a Guard For Magenta... I KNOW HIM! _Cloud Gazer Gasped, He walked over to Rainbow Dash whispered something to her and they walked away. "What do you want?" Rainbow Dash asked kindly "First I was really, really worried!" he said. Before Rainbow Dash could Answer he went on "Second, I don't think you should be spending time with FlameDust!" He said his eyes were filled with pity. Rainbow Dash didn't let him explain she was furious "Who do you thik you are, Cloud Gazer, My father!" she screamed. "no! let me explain!" He pleaded. "explain!...EXPLAIN! why should I?" she said with narrowed eyes. "because I know FlameDust, he's evil just like me! Magenta controls us remind when I told you she controlled me?!" Cloud Gazer asked. "you know what Cloud Gazer your just jealous!" Rainbow Dash stormed off not caring where she was going or anything when there was a scream from the beach. "MISTY!" Rainbow Dash yelled racing through the forest as quick as she could hoping she wasn't to late.

about ten ponies were surrounding Jet,Misty, and FlameDust. Rainbow Dash ran through some ferns watching the horror of her friends being trapped she couldn't take it. _This isn't my first time using magic, it's my second! _Rainbow Dash tried to encourage herself as she bundle some magic up she aimed for the nearest guard, she easily shot him down just enough magic to temporarily Paralyze him. Cloud Gazer was picking up guard from the sky and dropping them. One-by-one The guard went down _Five left!_ Misty,Jet, And FlameDust has gotten free they were safe with Cloud Gazer. _I must find the others. _" you guys are lucky!" Rainbow Dash whispered. even though Rainbow Dash broke her wing she had to get to the others the only way she could do that is if she flys. "okay this is going to hurt!" she lept up into the air her bad wing barely able to move. Rainbow Dash slowly made it to the other side of the beach, Rainbow Dash tried to land gently but her wing couldn't hold anymore. "OWW" Rainbow Dash hissed loudly, Alerting a couple of guard. _oops! _Rainbow Dash thought to herself and she stumbled to get up, she started to sprint despite the pain in her wing. something hot hit her in the side of the head. Rainbow Dash looked back There was an aquamarine unicorn guard chasing her with the other pegasus guards. "aw! come on a Unicorn!" she screamed as she dodged another bolt of magic. "give me a break!" she yelled over her shoulder. Misty Ran up to her "Come on! we can lose them if we head into the forest!" she said as she turned to her left, Rainbow Dash followed quickly. Rainbow Dash looked behind her they've been running in the forest for quite a while. She stopped the pain in her wing Was unbearable, and her headache didn't help it any. Rainbow Dash shut her eyes, something Hot and Sticky stuck to her.

Cloud Gazer was inspecting her when she opened her eyes. Her coat felt heavy and sticky she looked at her wing it was covered in something that looked like bandages, she went to poke it but Misty slapped her hand away. "no touchie touchie! your badly hurt!" Misty Told her what had happen after she passed out. _I wish I never would Have became an Alicorn Princess! _Rainbow Dash groaned in agony. She was in a great deal of pain. "where are we?" Rainbow Dash asked warily. FlameDust walked over to her "Don't worry about that right now okay!" he said as Rainbow Dash closed her eyes the last thing she saw before passing out again was the angry scowl that Cloud Gazer Gave FlameDust. Rainbow Dash woke up in a pure white area, no trees,ferns,bracken,stones, or ponies it was just her and white. "i'm in heaven!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she fell forward. somepony laughed and Rainbow Dash sat straight up "Yes Rainbow Dash your in heaven but your not Dead" said the pony. Rainbow Dash turned around and gasped in total shock, "Princess Celestia!"


	11. Clouded Hearts

chapter 11

Clouded hearts

Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. "Princess Celestia?" she said again. "Rainbow Dash, Equestria is in a great danger you a your friends are the only ones that can stop it..." Princess Celestia warned her, Rainbow Dash sat down confused "I'm just one pony, that had hopes and dreams!" She said looking up. Princess celestia just nodded, she slowly lower her head letting her horn touch Rainbow Dash's horn. "What's happening!" Rainbow Dash said as something sparked inside her, she hasn't felt this way in such a long time "what are you doing to me?" She asked when Princess Celestia lifted her horn up, "I healed you, you would be able to stop the Great Danger!" Princess Celestia walked away from Rainbow Dash, she used her magic to whip up this image, it was mostly like a video. "Whats happening?" Rainbow Dash asked as she watched the horrors, Ponies from all around, Good and Evil, fighting . "who's that?" Rainbow Dash continued to cover Princess Celestia with Questions, Rainbow Dash was pointing at a Dark Purple Alicorn, she seemed the same height as Princess Celestia. "That's Queen Aura..." Princess Celestia said as she turned to Rainbow Dash "hurry..." she whispered, Rainbow Dash got up ready to ask another question when Princess Celestia Faded away. Rainbow Dash woke up with a jolt, "where...where...am I?" She got up and started to wander around Misty was sitting beside a tall Oak tree, "Misty?" Rainbow Dash whispered, not certain if that was her or not. Misty looked over her shoulder then looked back. "hey, Dash" Rainbow Dash walked over to Misty and sat down beside her "What's wrong, misty?" Rainbow Dash asked when she seen the tears running down her face, " Me and Jet..." she started to sob again, Rainbow Dash looked away. _More tears, More pain! _she thought to herself before turning back to Misty. "We had a fight and now...! and now we aren't talking I like him but I don't think, anything gonna happen between us now!" She was crying again now and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but cry with her "Everything's gonna be just fine, do you understand me Misty?!" Rainbow Dash tried to cheer up the weeping Earth Pony. Misty nodded, then yawned. "Here, you go sleep I'll keep watch" Rainbow Dash said as she watched Misty go back to her temporary bed. Rainbow Dash looked back at her wing _Princess Celestia said she healed it... _Rainbow Dash unwrapped the bandages, her wing looked perfectly fine, it didn't look crooked or bent, or anything. Rainbow Dash smiled and Looked back at the other ponies, "time to take a test fly!" she whispered to herself.

Cloud Gazer woke up from his deep sleep, He looked over to where Rainbow Dash would usually be sleeping. Cloud Gazer got up and Stretched. Rainbow Dash looked over at him the looked away still stretching her forelegs and flexing her wings. "What are you doing up?" Cloud Gazer asked but all he got from Rainbow Dash was a grunt. "okay, where ya going?" He asked, "you would like to know!" Rainbow Dash sneered as she got up and blasted up into the air, Cloud Gazer followed "looked I'm sorry!" He said, "you can't be sorry for being jealous!" Rainbow Dash Angrily said, "It's just a Stallion thing!" She flew off, Cloud Gazer followed. "And being stubborn is a mare thing!" Cloud Gazer mumbled loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear. Rainbow Dash stopped flying "Well, maybe if Stallions like you wouldn't tick us off we wouldn't be stubborn!" Rainbow Dash flew back down to where the other ponies were sleeping. Cloud Gazer looked at the rising sun "I love you..." He whispered and he too flew back to the other ponies. Jet was on watch when Cloud Gazer landed in the middle of their temporary Camp, Misty was slightly snoring and Rainbow Dash was talking to FlameDust. Cloud Gazer sighed as he watched the two ponies talk, he turned around and slowly walked away, A stone whisked into the air and landed close to a squirrel. The squirrel was fleeing up a near by tree when Cloud Gazer trotted by kicking the stone again, "Why was I so stupid!" Cloud Gazer murmured to himself, "I should of knew she wouldn't beleve me! but I have experience with kind of stuff!" He plopped down on a mossy rock, He stared into a stream watching his reflection ripple along with the stream's current. "I'm a monster!" He said as he got up to see his reflection more carefully, "what the...?" he whispered as he leaned closer to see his reflection, A light magenta mare was standing behind him, Cloud Gazer jumped back tripping over the rock he was previously Sitting on. Dazed and confused, Cloud Gazer looked up seeing Magenta Sun looking down at him, "Well done... Cloud Gazer!"

Rainbow Dash got up and said her goodbyes to FlameDust, she walked over to the sleeping mare and prodded her with her hoof "Misty! Wake up!" She said softly, after Misty didn't get up Rainbow Dash grabbed a stick with her mouth and ran it down Misty's back. Misty jumped up, "snake!" she screamed and ran to the other side of camp, shaking! Rainbow Dash spit out the stick "Chill out, Misty!" Rainbow Dash turned around to face the trembling Earth Pony, "It was just me." Misty stopped shaking and blushed in embarassment "_oh"_ she whispered, still blushing Misty passed Jet and went over to FlameDust asking if he has seen Cloud Gazer. _obviously Jet and Misty hasn't made up yet._ Rainbow Dash shook her head, _Where is that good for nothing Stallion, anyways? _Rainbow dash thought to herself as she looked around she didn't see him anywhere, but why should she care. FlameDust looked up "Hey Dash! come on join us!" He smiled as Rainbow Dash turned and went over to them. "Okay, so I was just telling my story about what happened to me before I met Jet and FlameDust!" Misty put her hooves in hooves in the air, as Rainbow Dash sat down. "okay so continue!" Rainbow Dash smiled warmly as misty continued. "So I guess I'll start at the begining! So my mom and I were happily together she had to work two jobs though, we wern't that rich we were at the bottom of the Wealthy chain" Misty explained, but I was happy and thats all that mattered until one day, A Stallion came and took me away, He put me in a foster home! I never did see my mom again, I ran away from that nasty place, when everypony was sleeping."Misty stopped again but this time to catch her breath. "I spent 6 years scavenging for food, fighting for shelter until Jet and FlameDust found me one night Scavenging in a trashcan on Mane Street. At first I was scared FlameDust would mumbled a mare's name, Magenta Sun, I asked who she was but Jet won't tell me and neither will he!" Misty pointed to FlameDust. "You don't need to know her, and I'm not ever EVER going to talk about that vile creature!" FlameDust said cooly. Misty looked at Rainbow Dash "Will you tell me who she is?" Misty asked, adding the puppy face. Rainbow Dash looked at FlameDust, who just shrugged his shoulders. "okay I guess I could..." Rainbow Dash said as Misty smiled and sat back down. "Magenta Sun is an Alicorn... Just like me but she's a Princess just like me..." FlameDust sat up "your a PRINCESS!" His eyes got all wide. "yes, I'm princess, but magenta is an evil, vile princess she's just like her mother but worse, because she doesn't feed off of young ponies emotions she feeds off of their pain..." Rainbow Dash stopped as misty's eyes got wide "woah!" thats all she needed to say.

**author's note- Need some OC's for the Last chapter (chapter 19 or 20). I'm also gonna be posting some stuff on my fourm, so please visit it, there's a link on my profile! And could you please vote on my poll Thank you! (that's also on my profile). BYE!**


	12. Love and Hate

Chapter 12  
Love and hate

**Special annoucement!- Violet Sun belongs to AppleGazer!**

Cloud Gazer got up and dusted himself off "what do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes at Magenta Sun. She cackled in a beautiful, yet frightening way. "You are trying to stir up a mess, then when all the tension between you two! Rainbow Dash will mess up and she'll die! Just like the rest of her pitiful family!" Magenta squealed in delight! Cloud Gazer's ears began to feel hot and uncomfortable "that's not what i'm trying to do at all" he said as he turned to leave "Hold it!" Magenta demanded "mother wouldn't be pleased about this!" She stomped her hoof on the ground. " to bad!" Cloud Gazer started to trot away "I said HOLD IT!" Magenta voice echoed through the trees. Magenta stopped Cloud Gazer from going anywhere, "and you will do as I say!" She turned Cloud Gazer around. Tiny bolts of magic sparked out of Mageta's horn. Cloud Gazer twisted and turned trying to escaping the breath-taking pain, as the bolts hit him. "Do you understand me!" She said powerfully _she feeds off of other ponies pain!_ Cloud Gazer's mouth flew open as the bolt got even more painful. "I said do you understand!" Magenta asked. Cloud Gazer gathered up his strength "yes..." He struggled to get it out, when all of the sudden the pain just stopped. "Good! I want to see some progress soon!" Magenta smiled her evil little smile before disappearing. Cloud Gazer stunned just stood there looking at the place Magenta was standing just a few seconds ago. "Stupid Magenta!..." Cloud Gazer was interrupted by a painful jolt." What in Celestia's name!?" Cloud gazer shook it off. Cloud Gazer walked around a small pine tree _this is where the Shop should be... _He peered over a rose bush, gazing at the camp. FlameDust was guarding, Misty and Rainbow Dash seemed to be talking. Cloud Glazer flew over the bush avoiding the thorns. Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder, "speak of the devil" she watched Cloud Gazer landed softly beside them "what are you two talking About?" Cloud Gazer asked, Misty looked at him "you should know!" Cloud Gazer looked at them "oh! That vile creature, Magenta..." Cloud Gazer fell to the floor, FlameDust silently laughed, Rainbow Dash looked at him like he was going crazy. " Oh my...! Cloud Gazer! Are you okay?!" Misty jumped up to see if he was okay. "Yeah..." he coughed " I'm just fine.." He stumbled and staggered as he pushed himself back onto his legs. FlameDust watch Cloud Gazer carefully "Are you sure?" He asked, when he heard voice coming closer. "Everypony let's go! They're coming!" He whispered as Rainbow Dash woke Jet, Misty was carefully guiding Cloud Gazer over to where FlameDust "hurry!" FlameDust pushed jet up to his hooves and they all set off, Rainbow Dash looked behind her, the Aquamarine Unicorn was a couple tail-lengths behind them "I think we should should set off in another direction!" Rainbow Dash pointed up to the sky. "But I can't fly and I don't think Cloud Gazer has enough strength," the wind pounded in her ears. "too bad there's three pegasis and one earth pony and one Pegasus that might not be able to fly!" Rainbow Dash picked up Misty and put her and her back, letting FlameDust and Jet carry Cloud Gazer together.

Misty watched as the trees began to disappear, Thick and heavy clouds have surrounded them. Misty's eyes started to close when she slid off Rainbow Dash's back "um Rainbow Dash!" Misty screamed as she flew off Rainbow Dash's back, falling into a cloud and since she wasn't a pegasus she just fell right through it. Misty looked down, she was getting closer and closer to the trees, when something grabbed her Rainbow Dash has been chasing after her the whole time. Misty looked up watching the llike purple mare flying up to get back to Rainbow Dash. "come on, you guys seem tried!" the mysterious Purple mare flew off, Misty was still in her arms. Rainbow Dash and the others had no other choice but to follow. The mare landed not to far from a fire, she let Misty go. Misty looked up at the sky waiting for the others, finally her neck started to hurt so she went over to where the mare was roasting some apples. "want some apples" The mare held up one of the roasted apples. "um..no thanks" Misty said and looked back up at the sky. "Violet sun," the mare said holding her hoof out, "huh what?" Misty said "The name's Violet Sun but you can call me Violet!" The mare said it again. "Oh, hello my names Misty Moon but everypony calls me Misty" She shook Violet's hoof. Rainbow Dash landed right beside the fire "how far are we from that unicorn?" Rainbow Dash asked. Violet looked at her in confusion, "Pretty far... why?" Violet asked. "because Rainbow Dash has already been shot by her..." Cloud Gazer wobbled as Jet put him down. "I can answer my own questions!" Rainbow Dash turned to him angrily. "Woah why is there so much tension being stirred up around here?" Violet asked her eyes wide in shock. _Like anypony would under_stand! Cloud Gazer thought as he looked at the orange Stallion, _Well... somepony would _Cloud Gazer stalked away in anger "how could she like him!" Cloud Gazer mumbled. Cloud Gazer looked at the sky, he was lying on the ground _I still do serve Magenta..._ Cloud Gazer thought. "What am I thinking!?" Cloud Gazer asked shocked "I couldn't serve her! She's so hateful!" He said as another spark shocked him. _Everytime I talk bad about Magenta I get shocked... so what would happen if I disobey her! Cloud Gazer shot up _"I can't trot my way out of this!" His eyes were wide in horror.

**Author's note- be sure to check out my Forum! (There's a link in my Profile) Also be sure to answer my poll (also in my Profile) I'm also still accepting OCs **


	13. Hearts are Gonna be Broken

**Chapter 13**

**Hearts are gonna be broken**

Rainbow dash looked around Violet's Camp. There were two tents, the big campfire and two mugs of warm apple cider. "Do you really need to have two tents?" Rainbow Dash asked as she pointed over to the dark green tent. "Oh that's Raindrop's tent!" Violet Cheerfully walked over to the tent " Hey lazy! Get up we've got company!" Violet poked her head into the tent and there was a sudden wail of terror, but it almost immediately stopped. "woah! you almost scared me!" Another pegasus pony poked her head out of the tent, her eyes were droopy and looked like she hadn't had sleep in days. "Hey, so looky here Violet you were acually right! Neat An alicorn!" The pegasus stepped out of the tent, and shook her coat. _Wow! she looks like a wreck I'm glad I don't look like that!_ Rainbow Dash was in her own little wonderland when somepony touched her horn. "Cool horn, bro!" The pegasus put her hoof on the ground and walked back to her tent. "That's Raindrop!" Violet similed. "So where is Raindrop, going?" Jet walked up beside Rainbow Dash. Violet just glanced at him, telling him that he'll find out later. Violet sat back down on the rotting log, she waved her hoof signaling for Rainbow Dash and her friends to come and take a seat. "Wait!" Misty waved her hooves in the air, stopping the other ponies. "Where's Cloud Gazer?" Misty asked looking around, Rainbow Dash shrugged _who in Equestria cares! _Rainbow Dash sat down beside FlameDust and Violet, Jet sat at the other end of the log, watching Misty. "Why are they so mad at each other?" Rainbow Dash asked FlameDust, "I was just about to asked you the same!" FlameDust whispered back. Raindrop Walked back outside the sun was setting making her golden mane and tail shine like the stars. "woah!" Jet's mouth flew open as the pretty pegasus floated over to the others "what?" she was blushing at Jet. FlameDust reached over and pushed up Jet's mouth "your gonna catch some flies!" FlameDust chuckled with Rainbow Dash, Misty glared at them, _What!? _she got up and walked away, _Am I not pretty enough? _she looked at her hooves. Her coat was a very light blue almost white, and her eyes were the color of A dawn sky, similar to a hot pink but lighter. Misty walked around with her head down. "I know I'm not pretty but at least I have a good personality!" She sniffled trying not to cry, _Am I that ugly and gross!_ she looked up at the sky. Dark grey storm cloud were gathering above, she looked down as she was reminded Jet was practically drooling over that Raindrop MARE! FlameDust whispered into Rainbow Dash's ear "I have something to show you!" He pulled her up and together they trotted off into the woods.

Cloud Gazer looked up, Storm Clouds were gathering "great!" he whispered as he turned, his head resting on a pile of moss he created. "I have to obey my master" Cloud Gazer sighed and looked at a beetle scurrying along, looking as happy as it could look. "You have an easy life..." Cloud Gazer whispered letting the beetle crawl onto his hoof when something Sparked inside him. The beetle flew off and landed on it's back trying to get up. _She hurt you...She didn't care... _Something was whispering to Cloud Gazer, the wind began to pick up the trees around him began to sway furiously, _She was just playing with you... _the whispering ended with a cackle, Cloud Gazer's heart shatter into tiny little shards, He looked at the beetle. "live this..." He narrowed his eyes and stomped on the beetle. Cloud Gazer snapped out of his little trance and looked at the squashed beetle _What have I done! I'm turning into a monster! _Something behind him snapped, "huh?" he Whispered and turned to faced the noise. He heard laughter in the distance, and he also knew who's laughter it was, the same feeling came Rushing back. Furious Cloud Gazer stalked closer to the laughter, he peered trough a bush. Cloud Gazer inched back his eyes wide, Rainbow Dash and FlameDust were kissing, his worse nightmare has come true. He stood up and walked through the two Ponies while they were kissing. "Cloud gazer?!" Rainbow Dash yelled madly "What are you doing here?" She yelled at him again, "I demand you..." Rainbow Dash stopped when Cloud Gazer sharply Turned a angrily look on his face "You demand me what?" He walked over to her and pressed his face up to hers "I demand you to give me an answer!" she said. "Well guess what! You can't tell me what to do!" he harshly said getting mader and mader by the second. FlameDust just watched his ears were down and he was crouching. "I'm your princess so I can tell you what to do!" Rainbow dash scowled and turned her back on him. _Do it Cloud Gazer..._ The whispering was back, and this time Cloud Gazer did what he was told to do "You can't because you aren't my Princess..." he started. Rainbow Dash still had her back to Cloud Gazer "What do you mean?" She asked sharply, "News Flash! Magenta Sun is my Princess!" Rainbow Dash's eyes got wide. "you were never my Princess, Rainbow... CRASH!" Cloud Gazer Cackled ad flew away back to the others.

Jet and Violet were talking quietly about Raindrop, When Cloud Gazer and Misty arrived, they looked at each other with confused looked. Misty knew what that looked was and she just shrugged with her ears down as she walked back over to the log, about twenty-five minutes later Rainbow Dash and FlameDust came back, Rainbow Dash had her head down and FlameDust had his wing around her. Cloud Gazer Was sitting on a seperate log watching Them. Cloud Gazer's mouth curved slightly into an Evilish Grin, silently laughing at her pain when his eyes got wide when he remembered what he said to her. _News Flash! Magenta Sun is my Princess_ "what did I do?" Cloud Gazer whispered to himself when heard the whispering again, _You did great my little guard... _Cloud Gazer gripped his ears, he gets up trots away.


	14. Dividing Worlds

Chapter 14

dividing worlds

Cloud gazer looked around, little images flashed around, blocking his vision from the waking world. "Where am I?" He asked walking around, he was in a field. Other ponies stood not moving just standing. There were ponies in the Guard uniforms and then there were ponies that had nothing on at all, Cloud Gazer walked over to one of the guards. There was A pegasus with a Black aura around it, on the Guard's uniform, Cloud Gazer slowly walked away _Magenta!_ Cloud Gazer slowly shook his head when all chaos broke free. "Attack!" A dark purple mare Screamed, She had a bright red and gold crown on, When The guards and The other ponies rushed towards each other in a fury that no-pony could stop, Cloud Gazer started to Panick, A yellow-orange Stallion was rushing towards him "Live THIS..." The Stallion yelled as he Head-butted Cloud Gazer right in the chest! Cloud Gazer jolted out of his sleep, breathing hard. He was lying next to a river, tiny ripples spreaded as the rain pounded into the water. Cloud Gazer's forelegs were tucked neatly underneath him. After stretching Cloud Gazer went to walk back to the camp, _Cloud Gazer! _The whispers has been haunting him ever since the shocks have started. "Go away!" He whined grabbing his ears again, "please! Just go AWAY!" His yell echoed through the trees, making some birds that were sheltering from the rain, fly off. "Why Cloud Gazer? I thought I was your Princess" Cloud Gazer's ears shot up, and his eyes got wide in terror as he slowly turned _That wasn't A whisper! _He looked at the tall mare. Rainbow Dash was nearly her height _Probably an Alicorn thing. _Cloud Gazer stood there his hooves frozen onto the ground, "Magenta, What are you doing here?" He asked as he bowed his feet were finally unfrozen, When Cloud Gazer got back up Magenta was gone just like every other pony. "Alone again" Cloud Gazer sighed and walked back to the camp, his mane drooped down into his eyes and his tail felt heavy and was dragging on the ground. Cloud Gazer finally arrived back at camp. _Just what I thought! Everypony is asleep! _Cloud Gazer Groaned as he once again laid in the ran. The fire was out _I guess the rain put it out._ Cloud Gazer Rolled over facing the log, after a hour or two Cloud Gazer let his eyes shut and he too fell asleep.

Raindrop was the first one out, her Golden mane was shiny and she was Brushing her hair. She smiled and threw the brush back into the Tent. Raindrop walked over to the fire, she hasn't seen Cloud Gazer yet. Raindrop turned to light the fire when she gasped and trotted over to the soaking wet Stallion "Cloud Gazer?!" She dropped to the ground and shook his shoulder. "What?...Oh Raindrop" He looked over his shoulder and seen the mare, not caring a single bit he turned back to the log, thinking. "Get up lazy!" She teased hoping that would cheer him up, Raindrop pushed him up just to watch him slump back down. "Now let's go! Just because one pony wouldn't help, I'll be the one to blame!" She hollered right in his ear. Cloud Gazer jumped to his hooves "I'm up!" He mumbled still half asleep "Come on drippy! We have to pack!" Raindrop walked over to the spot where there was a fire. "Cloud Gazer!" She hollered as she seen he was swaying in all diffrent directions, obviously sleeping. "What? oh yeah...okay!" He shook his head, little drops of water was dripping off his chin. Cloud Gazer walked over to Raindrop "thank you, now pack up these and these!" Raindrop pointed to some flint and kindle, Cloud Gazer shook his head still half sleep, he watched Raindrop with Drowsy eyes. The spot had rock forming a circle, inside the circle was burn't wood and ashes, Cloud Gazer tripped over one of the rocks trying to get to the Flint and Kindle. He landed Face first into a Pile of ashes, getting up he blinked and turned to find Raindrop trying not to laugh. "Shut up!" He tried wiping the ashes off but he ended up smearing them deep into his coat _Thank Magenta that my coat is grey _He looked up with his eyes shut, When somepony pulled his head down and went to wipe his face, he opened his eyes and saw Raindrop's green eyes staring back at him, she smiled at him then went back to packing up her tent. Cloud Gazer goes around the pile and collected the Flint and goes to grab the Kindle when Raindrop spooks him, Cloud Gazer jumps nearly landed on the pile again when Raindrop grabbed him by the hooves "Woah! Jumpy today?" Raindrop laughed as she pulled him.

Cloud Gazer laughed with her, once again they locked eye contact. Raindrop was still holding Cloud Gazer's hoof when he broke the silence "Are you done packing?" he asked not breaking eye contact. Raindrop just nodded "good!" He smiled still holding her hoof he pulled her up into the air "Woah Cloud Gazer!" Raindrop looked up as Cloud Gazer threw her up as he stopped. "Come and get me!" He said playfully as he zipped off happily, Raindrop laughed and zoomed off after him _I never decline a challenge! _she smiled as she raced up beside him. Cloud Gazer looked beside him, not watching what he was doing "Look out!" she warned him as he slapped right into A fluffy Cloud. Raindrop tried to hold back from laughing but when he popped his head out he looked like a White lion, Raindrop Laughed as hard as she ever could. Cloud Gazer and Raindrop Raced each other to the ground "Tie!" He argued but Raindrop shook her head "nope! I won!" She triumphantly Laughed softly When Once again the two locked eye contact but this time they leaned in closely they were close to kissing when somepony unzipped the other tent. Cloud Gazer and Raindrop walked away from each other both of them were blushing. Rainbow Dash, Jet, FlameDust, Misty, and Violet walked out of the tent in amazment half of the camp was already packed up. They all helped with packing the other tent, Cloud Gazer and Raindrop acted like nothing happened although Cloud Gazer would never forget the feelings he has when he nearly kissed the purple mare, he had this one feeling once and it was with Rainbow Dash. Cloud Gazer was the first one to speak "Okay, I think we should get moving!" He was rubbing the back of his head with his hoof. Rainbow Dash glared at him, when FlameDust smiled " I think we should too." He said he had a bag that went around his sides, Jet, misty, And Violet also had one. After a little breakfast the seven pony went blasting into the air.


	15. ALICORNS!

**Chapter 15**

**ALICORNS!**

violet sighed, they've been flying around for hours now "nothing!" She whispered as she swooped down to take a look. "Cloud Gazer.." Raindrop whispered looking around "What is Violet looking for?" She asked silently her golden mane blowing back letting the wind flow through it. "She's looking for a secure place to camp!" He whispered back dodging another fluffy cloud, he turned back to Raindrop. "Oh well, there's something over there!" Raindrop tilted her head slightly to the right pointing somewhere. Cloud Gazer flew up to Violet "Hey Violet... Um Raindrop thinks she found a Place" He yelled over the roaring wind, Violet's ears perked up and she yelled to the others "let's go! Raindrop," Violet waited for the Purple mare to reach her, "You lead the way!" Violet smiled as Raindrop led the others to a place near a beautiful Spring. "Woah! look at this place!" Jet walked over to the spring "It's so pretty!" misty observed everything Mostly where Jet was. Cloud Gazer turned to see FlameDust put a flower behind Rainbow Dash's ear, Cloud Gazer smiled happily before he turned to the purple pegasus "Hey Raindrop? How did you see this place?" He asked still wearing his smile. Raindrop turned around, she was staring into the spring "oh, I spotted it with my Hawk-like eyes!" she stretched her eyes with her hooves, Cloud Gazer laughed as Raindrop giggled. "Hey! You two, are you going to stand there doing nothing or help us!" Misty yelled over to them, Misty was trying to untangle Jet and FlameDust. "Seems like they're KNOT happy!" Cloud Gazer playfully nudged her on the shoulder as he trotted by. giggling Raindrop Put up her green tent, and went over to help Cloud Gazer start a fire. The light grey Stallion grabbed two pieces of Flint and bashed them together hopingi for a spark, _Why can't I get the stupid thing to light! _He looked up it was dusk, the stars were just coming out. Raindrop snuck over to him "you seem to be having trouble" she whispered in his ear, Blushing Cloud Gazer laughed " Uh, No! I'm getting it perfectly lit!" he bashed the two flints against each other, just to be laughed at by Raindrop. " It seems like your perfectly keeping us from the warmth..."She smiled and grabbed the two flint from Cloud Gazer, "See the point of this is not to just clank them together, like you were doing. The point is two Hit them together ever so slightly, but not to fast and not to slow!" Raindrop Hit them together over some kindle, A spark flew off of the flint and landed on top of the Stack of Kindle. Hours and hours pasted before everypony went to bed.

Cloud Gazer laid beside the crackling fire, He let out a surpressed sigh. The stallion tossed and turned all night but he couldn't fall asleep so he walked over to the bush that FlameDust gave one of those flowers to Rainbow Dash. Thorns scrapped and cut Cloud Gazer but the stallion kept on walking with his head down. In the distance something snapped _probably just a squirrel or something. _Cloud Gazer did mind Squirrels so he walked a little more when he heard somepony curse. His voice disappeared as he stood there somepony, or something was watching him. Cloud Gazer finally had enough courage to sprint back to Camp, not looking behind him once. The fire has gone down just a little but it was still enough for him to huddle next to it. Raindrop peered out of her tent, her mane wasn't messy, neither was her tail. The purple mare looked around, when she saw Cloud Gazer she walked over to him. "Cloud Gazer?" She whispered as she nudged him up to his hooves. "You can go sleep in my tent for tonight, okay?!" Raindrop smiled as she settled onto the ground, where Cloud Gazer was just laying. Cloud Gazer went to protest when Raindrop shot him a look that told him to do it. The tent wasn't what he expected it to be, there was a sleeping bag and a brush with a mirror hooked onto it. The grey pegasus walked over to the corner of the tent and just sat there with his head down. Raindrop was breathing softly and somewhat snoring, Cloud Gazer looked around. "Everything's clear!" He whispered to himself as he shook his head _I need to stop talking to myself! _ He tiptoed over to Raindrop, He cocked his head slightly and smiled at her. Cloud Gazer walked over to the other side of the Fire and waited for sleep to arrive.

When morning came, as usual Cloud Gazer was the first one awake. Not wanting to wake anyone up he snuck up out of camp looking for berries or something tasty. _Everypony must be starving, we haven't ate for about two whole days! _Cloud Gazer Spotted some Chesnuts. He floated over to them, He started to pick them when a purple Unicorn jumped up from the Tree and on top of him "Where is she!?" The purple mare's mane was tangled and had twigs, leaves, and other debris in it. "Where is who?" Cloud Gazer stopped himself from shaking "oh I think you should know!" The purpe unicorn hissed, spraying Cloud Gazer with saliva. The Pegasus looked at the mare closer this time and relized that she also Had wings too "Your an Alicorn too?" Cloud Gazer asked, as the mare nodded with a big grin on her face. He signaled her to follow him as he gathered up the food again. When they arrived everypony was up. "Hey everypony!" Cloud Gazer dropped the chesnuts as the purple mare walked over to Rainbow Dash. The Rainbow colored mare looked up in astonishment "Twilight! YOUR AN ALICORN!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she looked at Twilght's wings. "Oh and just to tell you," Rainbow Dash interrupted Twilight " Did Princess Luna give you them?" Rainbow Dash asked happy to see one of her older friends "Oh no! Luna didn't give me anything... Queen Aura did" Twilight's teeth were yellow but the sun made them shine as A wide grin stretch across her face.

_**Author's note- Only a few more chapters to go! You guys are going to be so excited for the very last chapter!**_


	16. Flurry Winds?

Chapter 16

flurry winds?

**Author's note- Flurry Winds isn't mine, he's an OC (if you don't like what i made him do or say please don't hesitate to tell me!)**

Twilight sighed like she'd been through this before, "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash stumbled backwards. "I've had enough traitors for one life time!" Rainbow Dash Shot cloud Gazer a glance as she was tripped by Twilight's amazing magic, Rainbow Dash stepped out of the spring "haha very funny Twilight" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "What do you want!?" The rainbow colored mare sighed as she sat down. "I've just come to inform you that Flurry winds, is going to be around... Which means here" Twilight rolled her eyes, at her old friend. Rainbow Dash's breath was caught in her throat, _Long time no see... _Twilight's voice lingered in Rainbow's ear. "Rainbow Dash?" FlameDust slowly walked up to the mare. "WHAT?!" Rainbow dash screamed, Rainbow Dash stood up "I'm sorry, Flamedust... It's just that" Rainbow Dash trailed off. "What? you know I'm always here for you." FlameDust rubbed up against Rainbow Dash's cheek. Cloud Gazer watched them silently. The night when Rainbow Dash ran off, when they were still at the beach, kept on flashing in his mind. _I should of been the one out there looking for her, comforting her! _Cloud Gazer stopped focusing on the others, when something brushed up against him. "huh?" The stallion turned his head, he was staring at the beautiful mare sitting beside him. Raindrop stared up at him, he was slightly taller then her but that didn't matter to her. "cute." She turned back to look at the others, when misty walked out of the other tent. "hey dash, Jet and I wanted to know who Flurry Winds was?" Misty cautiously walked over to the mare, acting like she would blow up just by hearing the name "Flurry winds". Rainbow Dash looked at misty "He was a pegasus from Flight School, He was super fast and daring! We would always be neck and neck with everything such as: Racing, Grades, eating, or other Weird things. But sometimes he got way ahead of himself and made mistakes, but he would blame his own mistakes on ME!" Rainbow Got up and went over to make a fire. "Years past and somehow he still found out how to blame everything on me, Even his own dirty room! My dad sent me to a Mare and Stallion Flight Camp, which was also torture because he was my Room-mate, But one day I got him in trouble and he went all crazy on me saying that I will RUE the day." Rainbow Dash jumped back as the flame burst into a giant flame, shrinking by the second. "Rue? What does that mean?" Raindrop asked with her head slightly to the right. "Rue, means that the pony will bitterly regret what they have done." Cloud Gazer spoke up. "OH shut up!" Rainbow Dash yelled " I don't need your help!" She screamed at him. " Guess what, Princess! I wan't helping you, I was helping Raindrop! Cloud Gazer yelled back in a bitter tone. "Why would I want to help you?" He got up and walked away. All the other ponies gathered around the campfire telling stories, as Raindrop ran after Cloud Gazer.

Cloud Gazer stomped through the foliage "Why would Rainbow Dash do that?" He whispered. Flurry Winds soared through the sky looking for somepony,_ Where in Magenta's Sake is that worthless Rainbow! _Raindrop ran up to Cloud Gazer "Woah, What happened back there?" She asked, pity filled her eyes. "Please don't pity me, She just a Cyan colored FREAK!" He Yelled. Flurry Winds stopped to listen to the conversation, when Cloud Gazer stopped he flew down to greet them. "Greetings!" The light Blue Stallion bowed to the other ponies, RainDrop looked at him in a confused way. "Um why are you bowing?" She asked with full curiousity. "Oh it's just polite!" Flurry smiled "I couldn't help but over hear that you two know or have met a Cyan colored mare?" He asked again. Cloud Gazer smiled, _I'll teach Rainbow Dash not to mess around with me. _"Oh yes..." Cloud Gazer's voice was muffled by Raindrop's hoof "Do you really think we should be telling this creeper about are biz?" Raindrop asked "af curse ah fo!" Cloud Gazer pushed Raindrop's hoof away " I mean't of course I do!" Cloud Gazer smiled and turned back to the other Stallion. "Yes we know her, she has a Rainbow Colored mane too! Her name is Rainbow Dash!" Cloud Gazer smirk in a somewhat evilish way. "Oh well I'am mighty cold, do you have a fire or something around here?" Flurry Winds asked all innocent. _maybe I could get these suckers to get me to go to Rainbow Dash! _Flurry Winds shook himself acting cold. "Of course We do!" Cloud Gazer signaled Raindrop And the stallion to follow him back to the camp. "so why are you guuuyyys out heeerrree in the midddle of nowherre?" The light blue Stallion slurred his words making it sound as if he was shaking. Cloud Gazer shook his head as he parted the bush with the pretty on it. "hey everypony! look at who we found!" Cloud Gazer smiled when Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped open "HOW dare you!" She stood up and stalked over to Cloud Gazer "How could you bring this...this Fiend, to our camp." Flurry Winds smiled and turned around kicking Rainbow Dash in the lower jaw. Rainbow Dash slid back blinking fiercely, she stumbled to get up as Flurry Wind slyly made his way over to her "This is for making me get a B in the strength course!" He hissed as he brought he hoof up ready to squish RD. The Alicorn rolled out of his way just as his hoof hit the ground spreading dust everywhere. Flurry Winds shook his tail trying to get her mad, when he looked at Cloud Gazer and smiled. "What if I hurt your Stallion-Friend over there?" The stallion pointed at Cloud Gazer, "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed she scraped her hoof on the ground angrily. "I'll kill you!" she murmured as she readied herself to charge when the Stallion zoomed into the Air "not if you can't catch me!" He called from above before blasting off. Rainbow Dash looked at the others "Get pack!" She still had her Eyes narrowed as she stomped over to the tent to start packing.


	17. Déjà vu

Chapter 17

Déjà vu

Rainbow Dash peered over a fluffy cloud. "Come on Rainbow, I thought you were better then this!" Flurry Winds teased as he shot forward. The cloud Burst into Tiny particles of dust. Misty and Violet were engaged in a conversation. "Look I really don't see why we have to chase after this Stallion, He's just acting like a Colt!" Raindrop told Rainbow Dash. "He's just trying to get you upset!" Rainbow Dash snorted in disagreement. "Look! There he goes!" Rainbow Dash spotted the light blue Stallion sneaking his way around another cloud _Wow! He sure does blend in with the clouds! _Rainbow Dash's eyes watch the stallion then shot off with Raindrop and FlameDust Close behind. Cloud Gazer followed the others making sure to lag behind. When he reached the others they were in a field looking around, Misty and FlameDust looked exhausted they were the ponies that were carrying everything. "Let's just unpack this can be our camp for now." FlameDust coughed, something weird was happening to him. The Stallion put down the luggage and walked off, _Something isn't right here I can feel it. _FlameDust sat down with his head up, staring at the sun. "FlameDust? Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash let go of the spike that was connected to the tent, and Walked over to him. Cloud Gazer Watch them he was also sitting down, he had a severe headache and to top it off he couldn't get the feeling that he knows this place. Raindrop Looked over at Cloud Gazer "Hey, you okay?" She walked over to him and wrapped her tail around him. "I'm just tired...That's all" He got up and walked over to the nearest Tree and laid beside it's trunk. Cloud Gazer woke up the sun was a redish orange. _Strange..._ Cloud Gazer looked around the tents weren't there anymore but instead there was ponies everywhere. Ponies in uniforms and Ponies that weren't wearing anything. Cloud Gazer walked forward he saw a few ponies that he has seen before. Flurry Winds, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Magenta Sun, That unicorn Guard, Lyra, BonBon, Big Macintosh, And many more all lined up, some were on diffrent sides. Cloud Gazer's mouth dangled open as he saw a super tall Mare looking at him blinking even though all the other ponies were still, still as ice. "Welcome my little warrior..." Her voice stung the inside of his ears, Her voice was more vile then a Rattle Snake's venom. Cloud Gazer covered his ears "I was never your little warrior!" Cloud Gazer frowned as he remembered his childhood after he was taken from his family, How Queen Aqua used her powers to control him. A shadow stalked up to him, it had no form. The shadow stalked up to the panicked Stallion and got ready to kill him. the grey Stallion flew to the ground and was turned over, "LIVE THIS..." The figure grinned and rammed into him.

FlameDust sighed, he just couldn't find a way to go to sleep. He got up and walked out of the tent _I still can't believe we wet all over the place just to find that Stallion, just to...to...to go to a STUPID field! _FlameDust bent down and looked at the dried remains of a crop. FlameDust's stomach rumbled in hunger the Stallion hasn't ate anything in a few days. "Cloud Gazer?" FlameDust walked over to the Stallion, he was breathing hard and looked like he was sweating. "DUDE!?" FlameDust shook Cloud Gazer. The Stallion jumped up "What?" The Stallion looked startled. FlameDust walked closer to him "Dude. it's only me!" FlameDust walked even closer. "I KNOW!" Cloud Gazer raced off not once looking back. _Why does he scare me so much! _Cloud Gazer stopped to catch his breath. _This field much go on forever! _Cloud Gazer looked ahead of himself, there were no trees, no flowers, no bushes, nothing but dead crops. "Live this..." Cloud Gazer murmured. "I remember saying that before going crazy back at the camp before we met Violet Sun" He murmured again. Walking further and further away Cloud Gazer sighed and looked up at the sky. The purple glow of the dawn skies lit up the field, but it couldn't light up Cloud Gazer's feelings. _Why, am I so paranoid! _Cloud Gazer dwelled on the thought. He turned around and started to run back to the camp, _Some other pony has to be up other then FlameDust! I jsut don't trust him! _Cloud Gazer sighed. _And you shouldn't trust him... _Somepony whispered in his ear again. "Leave me alone!" Cloud Gazer mumbled. _Why my little Warrior. _Cloud Gazer stopped right in his tracks _My little Warrior, My little Warrior, My little Warrior. _The words echoed in his head as he looked up, The camp was near by. Cloud Gazer stopped trotting and started to walk when some pony screamed. "Raindrop!" Cloud Gazer screamed as he began to run as fast as his legs would take him. When Cloud Gazer got to the camp everypony was huddling close together by the green tent. A pegasus guard stood there he wasn't in good shape, blood everywhere and he seemed to have cuts and scars everywhere. "Who are you?" Cloud Gazer scowled at the Stallion. "HA you would want to know..." The Stallions voice was scratchy. The stallion walked up to Cloud Gazer and whispered in his ear, "Just make sure you watch out for the ones you can't hold...Trust me..I know" Cloud Gazer could see what color the Stallion was; Grey with Purple eyes. He turned to look at the others, they weren't moving they must of been frozen in place. "What do you mean?" Cloud Gazer asked, "And who are you?" The mysterious Stallion grinned "first of all, I can't tell you what it means but I can tel lyou who I'am" The Stallion had a scab right below his lip, everytime the Stallion talked the scab opened just a little until it sliced open. "Well who are you?" Cloud Gazer looked at his frozen friends. A little blood seeped out of his scab, "i'm you"


	18. Bloody Sun

Chapter 18

Bloody Sun

Cloud Gazer watched as the Stallion faded and everything went back to normal. The stallion sighed "What does that mean?" He whispered sadly, "What does what mean Cloud Gazer?" Raindrop walked up from behind him. "I'm not sure what that was about but at least, I'm not Frozen!" Jet Laughed to FlameDust. The sun was completely out from behind the horizon Cloud Gazer looked up at it and sighed _Watch out for the ones who you can't hold close? _Cloud Gazer Sighed in confusion "It was nothing..." The stallion told the purple colored mare, "Cloud Gazer! Who was that weird Stallion?!" Raindrop asked as she pressed against Cloud Gazer. "He was nopony..." The grey Stallion lied as Raindrop looked up at the sun, it flickered red and then went back to normal, Frightened she lept back and shook her head warily. Cloud Gazer was gazing up at the sun too. _Cloud Gazer. It's coming... _The whispers wouldn't leave him alone, He listened once and he wouldn't do it again, "Leave me alone" He whispered. Cloud Gazer utterly wanted some peace and quiet. FlameDust looked at the Grey Stallion with Confusion, _He backs away from me but comes back to save me? _FlameDust shook the thought out of his head and went to go help Violet make a fire. Cloud Gazer held his head down and walked off towards the horizon. Raindrop looked behind her and spotted Cloud Gazer's shillouete stretching into great heights. Cloud Gazer sighed with his head down. _What is wrong with me? I'm not a monster! _Cloud Gazer imagined that the sun was spreading a redish glow just like his dream. _Don't fight it Cloud Gazer, It's coming and then you can fight! _ The voice kept on echoing in his ears, "I told you to leave me ALONE!" Cloud Gazer once again gripped his ears and screamed. "Rainbow Dash is my friend though!" Cloud Gazer whimpered. _HA you wish, after all shes done to you? I doubt it! _The whispers argued back. "What about all my other friends?" _Even FlameDust? your a loner Cloud Gazer you only friend is Raindrop and trust me she will have a role with me too! _ Cloud Gazer's eyes got wide, _Watch out for the ones you can't hold close! _ Cloud Gazer let a tear fall from his eye " I have to watch out for them?" Cloud Gazer asked as he watched the other ponies. _Exactly but WATCH out... _ Cloud Gazer shook his head "I'm going insane!" The stallion walked back to the others watching his own back, unaware of the mare that snuck up on him "Hey jumpy!" Raindrop screamed making Cloud Gazer jump out of his coat. With his hoof to his heart he took a deep breath "Woah! you scared me!" He gasped for breath when Misty stuck her mouth out of the tent "Go to bed!" She grumbled sleepily. The two ponies giggled softly and said there goodbyes. RainDrop walked her way back to the green tent, Cloud Gazer turn to watch the mare disappear beneath the green cloth. The Stallion found a spot near the fire and huddled as close as he could so he could escaped the coldness that gripped onto him as tight as it could.

Cloud Gazer snored in his sleep as Misty yawned and stumbled out of the tent "Hellllooooo wor..." Misty stopped the birds weren't chirping and there was a strong wind, but the worse thing was that the sun was a redish- orange glow. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Misty screamed startling Cloud Gazer. "Wha?" The stallion got up and stretched, "Oh no!" He murmured as he ran over to the green tent "RainDrop get up, we got company!" The grey pony called as he ran over to the other tent "GET UP!" He yelled madly as he raced across the clearing. The ponies looked up at the sky, At least 100 ponies were flying with two mares in the center, "Magenta..." Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes when she saw two pegasus holding the Aqua unicorn. "Dear Celestia!" Jet prayed for his life as AppleJack And Fluttershy came burst through the foilage. "We're here to help ya'll!" AppleJack walked over and hugged Rainbow Dash "We missed Ya'll!" AppleJack greeted. "um I'm just here to um you know help zecora with things" Fluttershy spoke in a soft voice. Magenta stepped onto the gound with the other pony another Alicorn, but surprisingly the other one was taller then magenta "NO!" Cloud Gazer screamed as FlameDust looked at him with the same horror "Queen Aura!" The two Stallions said in unison. AppleJack was followed by half of PonyVille's citizens. Magenta's side lined up beside her and PonyVille's citizens lined up beside Rainbow Dash. Rarity was sitting beside Pinkie Pie, Polishing her hooves. Cloud Gazer and FlameDust stood in between the two sides, Both of the Stallions were getting glares from both sides _Come on Cloud Gazer! They don't need you..._ Cloud Gazer looked at Magenta then at Rainbow Dash for once in a long time, Cloud Gazer saw something in her eyes as he tried to decide which side to go to. _I'm sorry Queen Aura..._ Cloud Gazer turned back to Rainbow Dash and walked over to her, FlameDust was already beside her. _Obviously he hasn't been getting little voices in his head! _Cloud Gazer walked over to RainDrop "Good Choice!" Raindrop teased him happily, Cloud Gazer replied with a smile. _FOOLS! both of you disgusting Ponies, Just remember this Cloud Gazer I'll get revenge! _Cloud Gazer shook his head to clear everything inside it, The stallion got ready to attack the other side when A purple mare appeared out of nowhere "ATTACK!" The mare screamed as ponies from each side rushed towards each other. Cloud Gazzer lost sight of all his friends, even FlameDust. Everypony became slow-mo then they stopped completely. Cloud Gazer looked around trying to find somepony that he knew "Rainbow Dash? Raindrop? Misty? Anypony there?" Cloud Gazer was just about to give up when something tapped on his shoulder. The stallion turned around to face the future him. "I understand what you mean!" Cloud Gazer yelled at the other Cloud Gazer. "Be quiet! They can hear you!" The other Cloud Gazer pointed to the Queen.


	19. Goodbye

Chapter 19

Goodbye...

Cloud Gazer was looking around "Queen Aura?" He asked as the other pony faded away. "Wait don't go!" Cloud Gazer held out his hoof as everything went back to normal, Rainbow Dash was beside him fighting the Unicorn. Raindrop was fighting with two other ponies with the help of Misty. Cloud Gazer couldn't hold all of the screams of pain as ponies fell. "The end is near for you!" The unicorn was holding down Rainbow Dash, pressing her horn to her chest. "No it's not!" Cloud Gazer yelled. It has started to rain, Cloud Gazer with his head down raced towards the unicorn. "What the.." the unicorn was cut off as Cloud Gazer head butted her in the chest. Cloud Gazer looked at Rainbow Dash as she got up. "GO!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him still upset. _Why... _Cloud Gazer looked up at the redish sun and sighed. Raindrop looked around "Cloud Gazer? Cloud Gazer!?" She was franticly looking everywhere dodging the blows of other ponies. "Looking for somepony?" Flurry Winds smiled in a joyful way. " What have you done to him?" Raindrop spun around facing him, "I did nothing to him, just to let you know!" Flurry Winds retorted as he walked up to her. "But that doesn't mean I won't do anything to you..." he whispered into her left ear. FlameDust was standing looking for any of his friends when something made him turn around. "Good evening, Flamedust!" Queen Aura greeted with a small grin. Flamedust tried to break free but Queen Aura held onto him with her magic. "Let go of me!" He Screamed as he remembered all the torture she brought to him. "Not until you do me a favor..." the queen said with narrowed eyes "I don't serve you anymore, and you can't tell me what to do!" Flamedust jerked his neck around trying to free himself. "Oh but you will, my dear." Queen Aura frowned as the purple mare and Magenta walked up to her. "Twilight... Magenta... GO!" The tall alicorn growled angrily as the others walked away grumbling to each other. "now Flamedust, what I need you to do..." Aura started, "I'm not doing anyTHING!" FlameDust reared up onto his hind legs. "You will listen to me!" The mare rose to her hind legs and threw them down onto the ground, sending a tiny earthquake shiftinh through the fighting ponies. "Now go kill her!" She touched his forehead with her horn and pointed to Rainbow Dash. "yes master..." Flamedust walked over to the direction of the rainbow colored mare. "Rainbow Dash!" Raindrop called as she pushed through the crowd of ponies. Flamedust reached Rainbow Dash the same time the purple mare did. Raindrop looked at Flamedust his eyes flicker red then back to green. "DIE!" he said under his breath as he shot forwards.

A grey figure stood in Flamedust's way "Run!" Cloud Gazer screamed as he watched Rainbow Dash dart between the ponies. Flurry Winds dashed after her with Raindrop quickly following him. "Are you still jealous!" Flamedust laughed as his green eyes faded into a bright red as lighting fell from the grey storm clouds above them. _He's being controlled by Magenta! _Cloud Gazer thought as he stood his ground. Flamedust rammed into the grey stallion, knocking him down. "No! are you?" Cloud Gazer yelled over the loud screams of the others fighting. Cloud Gazer tried to get back up after finding his breath again. Flamedust got ferious, the orange stallion knocked Cloud Gazer down again. "LIVE THIS! Cloud Gazer!" Flamedust got ready to punch the grey stallion. _Live this... NO! _Cloud Gazer twisted and turned to get free. Flurry Winds held down the struggling mare, when a purple maned filly walked out of the fighting ponies "STOP! please mister don't hurt her!" The filly pleaded with her life. "Scootaloo...go!" Rainbow Dash choked on something as she struggled to talk. Flurry Winds looked down at the mare then back at Scootaloo. The light blue stallion let go of Rainbow Dash and backed away from her looking at his blood soaked hooves "I...I..I.." he stuttered as he fleed towards the crowd of fighting ponies. Cloud Gazer looked up at Flamedust and then closed his eyes accepting his faith. The orange stallion grinned and started to punch the grey stallion until he noticed his victim. Flamedust snapped out of his mini-trance and looked down at the stallion that laid beneath his hooves "What have I done?!" Flamedust turned around and dashed off not looking behind him not even once. Misty and Jet looked at the victim "Oh Cloud Gazer..." Misty started as Jet finished her sentence "Risked his life for somepony that didn't respect it..." Jet had his head down as Misty was pushed aside by Rainbow Dash. The fighting has stopped and everypony had their eyes on the body that laid on the ground. "Cloud Gazer?" The rainbow mare stood near him, his soat was soaked with blood and his eyes were dull as he slowly turned to see her. "Cloud Gazer, Get up!" Rainbow Dash pleaded with all her life, her mane was drooping down in her eyes. Cloud Gazer looked into the cyan mare's eyes _even the rain makes her look pretty._"Think you have a thousand lives?" Cloud Gazer tried to laugh but was interrupted by coughing up blood."I'm sooooo...sorry" Cloud Gazer was holding onto his life. "Zecora! Fluttershy! Anypony? HELP!" tears were streaming down Rainbow's eyes "It's me that should be sorry..." Rainbow Dash's head was down as she sat right beside his side. " I...I" Rainbow Dash started to speak when the grey stallion pulled her chin up "I...love..._you_" Cloud Gazer's hoof slipped as he slowly put his head down, a single tear fell from his eye and ran along his cheek. Zecora pushed through the crowd and inspected Cloud Gazer "He's dead..." She turned around and walked back the way she came from. Rainbow Dash jerked her head up "_NO_!" the mare weeped her eyes out as Raindrop pushed through the crowd and looked at the victim. _Cloud Gazer..._ She stared at Rainbow Dash "You did this! Why?!" Raindrop had tears falling from her face too. "I didn't do anything..."Rainbow Dash yelled back. "Yes! Yes you did... You left him stranded for that good for nothing stallion! You could of seen that he was only protecting you, but a stubborn mare like you wouldn't budge and now...oh and NOW my poor Cloud Gazer is...dead" Raindrop fell to the ground sobbing.

Twilight walked over to Rainbow Dash "I'm soooo sorry..." She said sadly as Luna appeared behind her "There is something that needs to go..." Luna looked at the purple mare then back at the corpse on the ground. Twilight sighed " I know..." Princess Luna walked over to Twilight and pressed her horn onto Twilight's wings. Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash, Flurry Winds was trying to comfort her _Rainbow Dash must of forgave him. _Twilight thought to herself as she was lowered back onto the ground, a searing pain grew in her back as the bones that were once in her wings shrunk back into Twilight's back again. Princess Luna smiled but her smile quickly turned into a saddened frown as she saw all of the dead ponies laying down on the field. Princess Luna nodded to her student "Goodbye Twilight Sparkle!" She yelled sadly as she faded back into the night-time sky.


	20. Thank You!

**THANK YOU!**

thank you everyone for reading this. Thank you for the OC's like Flurry Winds, Raindrop, And Violet Sun. I've had fun writing this and I will be continuing this series the next part of this series is going to be called **_An Alicorn's Destiny: Dark Times _**for more information visit my forum-  myforums/StormDash/3714421/ I will be taking a break from an alicorn's destiny for awhile I make chapter 1 on sunday 2/3/2013! I'm taking a break because I need to work on StormDash's fanfic too! and once again

_**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**_


End file.
